Of Telepath and Vampire Born
by Ficalicious
Summary: A vampire and a telepath are expecting. Naturally this spells all sorts of disastors. Follow up to Choices Left to Us. Plenty of lemons. Plenty of fluff. This story is now COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Of Telepath and Vampire Born**

**This is the follow up story to The Choices Left to Us. Eric and Sookie are expecting. But there are few things they have to sort out first. Can they overcome their issues for the good of their unborn child? Sookie/Eric. AU. None of it is mine so don't bother suing me!**

Sookie rolled herself up in her doona. She felt snug and comfy and wonderfully dozy. The cold spout of weather had ended up dragging on for several weeks and she had found herself longing for sunny days and sunbathing. Instead she had to settle for plenty of wood on her fire and woolly jumpers.

Listening to the wind blowing outside her window Sookie rolled onto her back. She rested her hands on her expanding stomach and sighed.

"You just keep on getting bigger and bigger, don't you?" she muttered. Giving her belly a rub she looked up at the ceiling as a wave of anxiety washed over her. She felt the foetus move. Sookie felt bad for feeling wigged, but she couldn't help it. The thought that there was something alive and moving inside her was a little freaky. But then again, it was pretty amazing too.

It had been nearly 12 weeks since that night in Shreveport. Sookie had managed to put most of the trauma behind her. Not to say that she was on speaking terms with Bill. Or that her relationship with Sam had been repaired. But she was managing to get her life back on track. She wasn't working, hadn't been able to go back to Merlotte's. But she had money in the bank that she had earned working for Eric.

Speaking of the big Viking. Sookie felt a flutter go along her spine as she thought about the vampire sheriff of Area 5. Her baby's daddy. How weird did _that _sound? The father of her child was a 1000 year old Viking vampire. And she had been impregnated while she was unconscious, under a witch's curse. Not exactly the definition of normal.

But normal had never been on the cards for Sookie. A telepath from birth, she had always been a little different. She'd never expected that her life would turn out _quite _like this, but she'd known it would not be white picket fences and church on Sundays. Now she had vampires and witches and shape shifters and werewolves. Definitely kept life interesting.

Closing her eyes Sookie tried to sleep. She was due for a doctors appointment early in the morning and she knew she had to get some sleep. But she was nervous. At 12 weeks she was able to find out the sex of her baby. She wasn't sure if yet if she wanted to know, and the decision was weighing on her. She was also hoping that the doctor would be able to get a clear image of the baby this time. The last couple of attempts had only resulted in blurred, vague images that resembled squished fruit.

A brief flash of guilt hit her as she considered Eric's position in all of this. After she had found out she was pregnant he had whisked her off and thoroughly celebrated with her. He had been like a whirlwind; hands, teeth, tongue everywhere. He had made love to her like a man dying of thirst and she was a long cool drink. He had been passionate and gentle and loving - three things she hadn't imagined Eric _could _be. And yet, he had been. And it had been wonderful.

Cutting him off had been hard. Especially when, before the rage had hit him, his eyes had been so wounded. He had looked devastated when she'd firmly told him that she had to sought her life out for herself and that he had to back off. Sookie had felt like a piece of her was being ripped away. He had stared at her with his blue eyes and simply asked "why?". Her answer and led him to fly into a formidable rage. He had been destroying his office when she'd left. And she'd not seen him since.

Pam had called in on her several times. The peculiar vampire had delighted in sitting in Sookie's living room, drinking a tea cup full of Tru Blood and talking about baby products as though it were completely normal. And while dated, some of Pam's advice had been quite useful. Turned out the vamp knew ebay like a pro, and was aware of all kinds of things about pregnancy and childbirth that Sookie had never even considered. She hadn't had the guts to ask how it was Pam knew all this.

And neither of them had brought up the elephant in the corner that was Eric. Although Pam had hinted several times that Eric wanted to see Sookie, she hadn't pushed it. Even Bill had been keeping his distance, lurking in the woods but never approaching the house. Sookie felt almost like she had escaped from the chaos that was the vampire world.

But now, when she could feel the life growing inside her, and it was all becoming a cold hard reality she was suddenly feeling very lonely. She sighed again as a fat tear welled and trickled down her cheek. _Its just hormones, _she told herself. She rubbed her stomach again, willing her nerves and nausea to settle.

Sookie felt something tingling the back of her neck. It was a familiar feeling, one that excited her as well as made her nervous. There were waves of calm being washed over her and Sookie realised they were not her own.

And then he was just there. All 6'4" of him. Sitting gently on the edge of her bed and reaching for her hand. Sookie jerked in surprise.

"Eric!" She yelped, clutching at the blankets.

"You did not rescind my invitation," he said softly. His expression was gentle and Sookie could feel relaxing waves washing over her. "You are anxious." Eric said matter of factly. He stroked her hand, trying to soothe her.

"Why…why are you here?" Sookie stuttered, trying to gain control of her fluttering hormones. Eric smiled, only a tiny smirk showing through.

"I thought it had been long enough. I decided that if you had not forgiven me I could wait no longer and I would come here tonight and make you forget that you were ever angry with me." He flashed her a charming smile.

Sookie looked at him for a long time, her brain going a mile a minute. Eric seemed to sense that she was sorting things out and allowed her the time to think. He watched her intently, and tried to make himself look as forgivable as possible. Finally Sookie's eyes met his. Her brown ones locked onto his blue as she eyed him.

Eric was about to speak when Sookie closed her fingers around his.

"Do you want to feel the baby?" She asked softly. Eric's eyes widened and he felt something catch in his throat. He nodded, wondering where his years of calm had gone. All of a sudden he felt nervous; something he had not experienced in a very long time. He allowed Sookie to lift their hands and place them on her exposed stomach.

Eric frowned. He couldn't feel anything. He was about to say so when he felt the tiniest flutter against his hand. His eyes shot to Sookie's. She laughed, catching his expression.

"That's him?" Eric asked, incredulously. Sookie found his reaction very endearing. She realised that Eric had probably not been in this situation in a very long time, if ever.

"Or her," she smiled. "I'm able to find out tomorrow. If I can ever decided whether I want to know or not." She pulled a puzzled face, looking down at their hands on her abdomen.

"How can you find out?" Eric's eyes did not leave his hand. He was fascinated by what he was feeling. He could hear the tiny hum of a heartbeat. And Sookie's blood was singing to him. It was overwhelming. He raised his eyes to hers, questioning.

"The doctor does an ultrasound. They can see if it's a boy or a girl. At least, if they get a clear picture they can. But I think this baby is camera shy. Last couple of times the doctor couldn't get a good clear look." She rambled. This baby stuff was pretty new to her. When she took in Eric's face she realised just how new it was to him. When he'd been human there had been no such thing as ultrasounds. Or hospitals. Or anything remotely like what existed now.

"But _how _do they see the baby?" He asked, his brow furrowing. His hand was gently rubbing against her skin and Sookie felt tingles spreading across her body.

"I think it picks up sound waves or something. The doctor has a wand thing that he puts over here," she moved Eric's hand over her lower abdomen. "And then there is a screen where a picture comes up and you can see the baby."

Eric nodded slowly, although Sookie wasn't convinced he understood fully.

"He uses a wand?" He asked, his voice a rumble. Sookie nodded, feeling her knees going weak as she took in Eric's features, his muscles, his piercing blue eyes. "Then it is magic." His voice was firm. Sookie was about to argue when Eric leaned forward and kissed her.

Gasping in shock Sookie allowed Eric's tongue entrance to her mouth. He was like a whirlwind. His hands caressed her face, trailing down her neck and over her breasts. He moved to lie over her, his body pressing into hers. Sookie felt herself submitting to his touch. She had been dreaming about this since that night. Her body had been trained to respond to his. She was desperate to feel him inside her again.

As Eric's hands trailed down her thighs and slipped under her nightshirt Sookie felt the baby move. She jolted to her senses, her hands pushing against Eric's shoulders.

"Stop!" She said. Eric groaned and kissed her neck. Sookie almost melted back into his touch. "Eric!" She said more urgently. Eric pulled back and looked into her eyes, concerned.

"Yes, my lover?" His fangs had dropped and she could feel his hardness against her leg.

"We cant," she muttered, feeling heat flood her cheeks.

"Why not?" Eric gave her a puzzled look, his hands gently stroking her arms.

"The baby. I don't know if it will hurt the baby." She looked apologetic. Eric pulled back immediately. He looked down at her, his eyes clouded with worry. His hands went to her stomach, feeling intently and he reached out with his senses to feel the baby. Everything seemed to be ok. He made a decision then and there. He was not going to miss any more of this baby than he already had. Whether Sookie wanted it or not, he was going to be there. He was going to care for her.

"I want to come." Eric said solemnly. Sookie gave him a puzzled look.

"Eric I just said we couldn't…"

"No, Sookie darling. I want to _come. _Tomorrow." He gave her a loving smile.

"How are you going to do that? My appointment is first thing in the morning, Eric. You'll be asleep."

"Change it." Eric said, practically.

"Change it? Eric, do you have any idea how hard it is to get these appointments?" Sookie pushed herself off the bed.

"Tell them its an emergency and that you have to change it. I will call them if you wish." He pulled out his cell. Sookie grabbed his arm.

"No! Its ok. I'll call them tomorrow. I don't want you making death threats on my doctor!" She pulled his cell phone out of his hand. Eric allowed it. "So you really want to come?" She asked tentatively. Eric took in her nervous expression.

"Yes. I want to be a part of this with you, Sookie. This is my child too. I will do my duty. I want to be with you. I want you to be mine. I want to look after you and protect you. Let me do this." He implored, his hands caressing her face.

Sookie slowly nodded.

"I guess. If you really mean it. But Eric, this isn't something you can play at. I don't want to let you in if you are going to pull out when you get bored, or if it gets too hard for you. I'd rather do it on my own and save myself the heartache." She set her features, although inside she was terrified of his answer.

Pulling her into his arms Eric placed a kiss on her forehead.

"My dearest Sookie. I am _all _in."

Sookie smiled at Eric's use of a modern phrase and allowed him to lay her back down. The Viking pulled back the blankets and slipped in beside Sookie. He turned her onto her side and spooned in behind her. His large hand rested on her hip.

"Go to sleep Sookie. Everything will be fine in the morning." He placed another gentle kiss on her head, feeling her drifting off to sleep. He smiled to himself. He was going to be a dad.

**A.N: Dah dah dahn! So what is going to happen? Can Eric vamp up and be a baby daddy? Can Sookie deal with pregnancy? And what about Sam and Bill? Are they going to cause trouble for the unlikely pair? What fine things are going to happen in Bon Temps? Stay tuned and read and review for faster updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Telepath and Vampire Born**

**Chapter Two:**

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay. Uni is crazy, as always. This one is going to be a gradual story. I want to cover a lot of stuff, so be patient. There WILL be some raunchy loving soon, I promise! As for the pregnancy stuff - I have not had kids, or ever been pregnant. I am taking information from the net, friends and family. Go easy on some of the details if they are wrong, I'm trying!**

**Other than that, I hope you enjoy and please do review! I love to hear what you guys think! PS: Remember that they aren't mine...plotville, characters, everything - if I laid any claim to it I'd be sued for more money than I'll ever seen in my lifetime, so Alan Ball can have them!**

The doctor's surgery had a friendly, clean feel about it.

There were soft couches, plenty of magazines, a TV playing a children's movie and relaxing music. All in all it would have been pleasantly peaceful if it hadn't been for the 6'4" Viking restlessly pacing in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked incredulously, watching Eric fidget uncharacteristically. The vampire turned his unsettled eyes on her.

"How long are we going to have to wait?" He did not stop in his pacing. Sookie giggled. 1000 years old and he had no patience.

"Its only been five minutes, Eric. You usually have to wait a little while. The doctor could be in with another patient." She smiled, trying to placate him.

"He should see you _now._" Eric growled. A frown settled on his features and a familiar look of determination flashed.

"Don't you _dare _think about it Eric! You are _not _scaring my doctor! You can wait like anyone else." Sookie crossed her arms over her growing belly. Eric looked at her for a long moment, and even though Sookie couldn't hear his thoughts she could see them flash behind his eyes in quick succession.

Finally settling on a course of action Eric flopped into the seat next to Sookie and picked up a magazine. Sookie watched him, her breath hitching at how _normal _he looked. Dressed in dark pants and a black jacked, his skin was startlingly white. It was obvious that he was a vampire; the receptionist had even done a double take. But then she had proceeded in checking Eric out. His handsomeness yet again making someone forget the dangerousness of his nature.

He'd been adamant that he would drive, despite Sookie's logical argument that he would be backtracking. Eric had claimed that she "was in no condition to drive," infuriating Sookie but eventually having his way when he flashed her the most charming smile she had ever seen. He'd picked her up from her house in Bon Temps and taken her to the surgery in Monroe.

And then they waited.

Eric appeared engrossed in a birthing magazine so Sookie busied herself with an article on the stages of pregnancy. Nothing new in there. She already knew that she was able to find out the sex of her baby now. She did, however, find the piece about cravings interesting. She wondered if she would get any strange cravings.

Eric shifted beside her and Sookie looked up to find him gazing at her. Their eyes met and Sookie felt something sizzle along the bond. She was about to speak when the door swung open and Dr Agram entered.

"Miss Stackhouse?" He bellowed. He was an aging man with fuzzy white hair. He was an eccentric type and had a habit of cracking the most inappropriate jokes. But Sookie liked him all the more for it.

Sookie stood slowly, her body still adjusting to its growing girth. Eric leapt to his feet and reached out to help her.

"Getting nice and round there, Sookie." The doctor joked, standing aside to allow them through.

"Yes. Its happened in the last couple of weeks."

"That's generally what tends to happen, Pudding. All of a sudden you girls just pop." The doctor closed the door and turned to face the couple. "And who is this strapping young man? He the one that did the deed?" He gave Sookie a wink. She smiled, amused at the doctor's antics. She could feel Eric's disapproval humming along the bond. She took his hand, calming him.

"This is Eric," she said simply. Dr Argam nodded and gestured them to sit. He didn't appear to have noticed that Eric was a vampire. In fact, if anything, Eric's "otherness" animated the doctor.

"So what are we here for this evening?" He leant back in his chair, arms behind his head.

"Well I'm here for my scan." Sookie settled into her chair. Eric was eyeing the doctor, but he eventually sat down.

"Oh yes. It's _that _time of the month. And are we going to find out if it's a button or pole you are having?" Doctor Agram swung around in his swivel chair and typed something into his computer.

"It think I want to know." Sookie spoke. Her hands rested on her bump and she cast a nervous look at Eric. The vampire seemed busy taking in the room.

"_THINK?"_ Agram bellowed. "You need to be _sure _girl. No taking it back once you know."

Sookie looked down at her belly. She felt Eric's hand on her arm.

"Yes, I'm sure." she managed. She felt Eric send reassuring waves along the bond. It succeeded in calming her.

"Excellent. Before we get to the fun part, any questions about anything?" Sookie felt her cheeks redden as she looked at Eric. She knew what he wanted to know. They had discussed it briefly the night before.

"There is something." She said quietly.

"Out with it then, let's hear it!"

"Well, we were wondering. Are we able to…can we…will it hurt the baby if we…" She trailed off, her cheeks flaming. She caught Eric giving her a smirk. That only made her blush further.

"You want to know if you can do the horizontal tango?" Agram laughed. "Sure you can. You're not too big, yet. Just make sure you aren't too rough. Don't want to put a dent in the little one's head, do you? When you get further along it can be difficult, but still possible. I'll pull out a pamphlet for you when we finish here." He gave them both a friendly smile. Sookie tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Right then." Agram changed the topic, oblivious to the awkward silence in the room. "Off with the pants and onto the bed. Remember to spread your legs for me." Agram laughed. He turned to Eric and winked. "Not every job that you get to say _that_ to beautiful women."

Eric managed a tight smile. Sookie felt his jealousy. She shucked her jeans and climbed up onto the table for the internal examination. Dr Agram was quick, but thorough in his examination of her.

Eric sat in his chair in stony silence. He stared at his hands. He seemed troubled. However, Sookie was in no position to ask what his problem was. Agram finished up and gave her a pat.

"All good at that end of things." He grinned. He cast a look over his shoulder at the blonde vampire. "Good strong woman you've got here." He nodded at Sookie in her prone position. "Although," he gave Eric an assessing look. "She'd have to be to handle a big fella like you." He laughed heartily at his own joke as Sookie pulled her jeans back on. She didn't do them up, instead leaving them sitting low under her belly. She lay back.

"Let me just get this beast going." Agram muttered, switching on the ultrasound machine. "You might need to comfort the big fella over there. I think he's a bit nervous."

Sookie had to agree that Eric did indeed look a bit nervous. She'd never seen him so unsure before.

"Eric," she called, getting his attention. She couldn't read the expression in his eyes. "Come here?" She asked, holding out her hand. He got up and moved to her quickly.

"What is he doing?" Eric asked, eyeing the doctor with distrust. He was obviously unsettled, and feeling out of his league. Sookie figured that Eric hadn't had to have much to do with doctors since becoming a vampire let alone babies. And Eric liked to be in control of every situation. He obviously didn't know what to do with himself.

"He's going to show us a picture of the baby." Sookie gestured to the screen. "Hopefully we'll actually be able to see something."

"Does it hurt?" Eric put his hand on her belly.

"_Hurt?_" Agram had turned back to them. "Of course it doesn't hurt, son. What planet are you living on?" He gave Eric a friendly slap on the back. The vampire glowered, causing Sookie to laugh at his discomfort.

"This is his first time, doctor." Sookie giggled.

"Well then, you better man up sonny. You're in for a nasty shock when the birth comes round." He squirted the gel onto Sookie's abdomen and placed the wand in the mess. "Now, keep your eyes on the screen and lets see what we can do."

Sookie watched Eric's expression as the picture slowly formed on the screen. He was watching it avidly.

"Now there's a heartbeat. Let me turn up the sound a piece." Agram turned a dial and a loud whooshing sound filled the room. Eric's eyes filled with wonder. He looked at Sookie and she felt her breath catch. He looked floored.

"That's the baby?" he asked incredulously. Sookie nodded, squeezing his hand.

"Now there seems to be something in the way here. Let me just see if I can turn the little critter." Agram placed his hands on Sookie's abdomen and poked and prodded. Picking up the want he repositioned it.

"Hmmm." He muttered, pressing down.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked, beating Sookie to it. The both looked at the doctor.

"Hmmm? Oh nothing. This is just a bit of a surprise, is all." The doctor continued moving the wand.

"What?" Sookie and Eric asked in unison. Startled by the panic in their voices Agram looked up.

"Well Miss Stackhouse," Agram said slowly, his eyes tearing away from the screen. Sookie's breath stopped as she waited. Eric's hand was grasping hers tightly.

"Yes?" she asked anxiously.

"It appears that you are having twins."


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Telepath and Vampire Born Chapter 3**

**So we had a big surprise at the end of last chapter. How will Eric react to the news that he's going to have TWINS! And will Sookie be able to handle Eric in his entirety or will his protective nature be too much? Read and Review and leave me lots of love! **

The car ride back to Bon Temps was made in silence. Sookie was in shock. A good kind of shock, but shock none the less. TWINS! She had never really considered having kids at all but _twins? _She had to chuckle at the cosmic twist of fate that seemed to insist that nothing in her life ever be easy.

A quick glance over at Eric told her that he was pleased with the news. In fact he looked _very _pleased with himself. A smug smile was situated on his luscious lips and Sookie couldn't help but feel a twang of irritation at the Viking.

"What are you so pleased about?" She asked, her tone playfully haughty.

"Twins is a very good sign. And both of them sons. It says a lot about the father." He was very matter of fact but Sookie could see that his ego had just inflated quite significantly. She supposed that it was quite a feat for a vampire to get _anyone _pregnant, let alone a telepath/fairy and on top of that with _twins. _But she didn't want him to get any more pleased with himself or he would be just impossible.

"And you don't think the mother has anything to do with it? How do you know that it doesn't say a lot about _me?" _She crossed her arms over her growing belly.

Eric took his eyes off the road and gave her a loving smile. Leaning across the seat he gave her a sweet kiss.

"Of course it says a lot about you, dear Sookie. As the good doctor said - it takes a strong woman to handle all of _me." _He gave her a wolfish grin and turned back to the road.

Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Oh good lord!" she joked, knowing that there was going to be no convincing him otherwise. Eric grinned at her over his shoulder.

At least he seemed pleased by the news. Despite being a vampire, Sookie knew that Eric was capable of taking care of her. He was very possessive of what he thought was his and if his actions were anything to show, then he considered Sookie to fall into the category. As long as his intentions remained with her, then she would want for nothing. But there was something about being a kept woman that irked her.

Sookie was independent to say the least. She definitely wanted to see how things went with Eric, if for nothing other than that she wanted her babies to have their father in the picture. Of course, she was lying to herself. She had other intentions in store for Eric. And now she had the methods to implement them. She sent a very grateful thanks to Dr Agram. Now maybe she could do something about all those crazy pregnancy hormones.

She watched out the window as they drove. Beside her Eric hummed a tune she didn't know, his hands beating out a rhythm on the wheel. He was very chipper. It caused her to smile. A thrill of excitement raced up her spine as she finally allowed the realisation that she was having _a baby _- _two _babies! She was going to be a mom. And the father of those babies was in the picture and he was _pleased _about his involvement.

Despite the warning bells in her mind telling her not to get too excited - things always went bad when they were looking up - she had to let herself be washed in the feeling.

Eric pulled into her driveway, the car coming to a bumpy halt beside the porch. Before Sookie could open her door he was there, opening it for her. Unused to such chivalry, Sookie grinned and allowed the vampire to take her hand and lead her across the lawn and up the stairs. It didn't escape her notice that he took most of her weight as they alighted the steps. His protectiveness was sweet, although she suspected that he was going to go overboard.

"Well thankyou for driving me," she smiled as they reached the door. Eric gave her a sly look.

"You're welcome." His hand did not leave her back.

"I'm sure I'll be fine from here. Its only the one little step up the door." Sookie moved to enter the house.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Eric's eyes glowed in the pale light shining on the porch. Sookie couldn't help but catch her breath. She felt the babies kick.

"Oooh!" She cried, her hands coming to rest on her belly. Eric's expression immediately turned to one of concern. He reached for her.

"What is wrong?" His voice was tense, his eyes searching her face.

"They're kicking!" Sookie exclaimed, trying to catch her breath.

"What?" Eric looked confused for a moment.

"Here." Sookie grabbed his hand and rested it on her belly. Eric's eyes widened comically, although he had felt the baby kick the night before. Now that he had seen their babies on the screen it seemed more real. His hand caressed Sookie's stomach, his eyes finding hers and smiling.

"They are strong, like their mother." He beamed at Sookie.

"And their father," she countered. They stood there for some time, staring into one another's eyes, feeling their babies dance between them.

"Am I interrupting?" Came a voice behind them.

Eric turned, his fangs popping and a snarl ripping from his throat. He wasn't used to be snuck up on and was angry with himself for risking Sookie and his babies' safety.

"Whoa there! Calm down!" Jason threw his hands up in surrender. Eric released the death grip he had on Jason's shirt and popped his fangs away.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Sookie managed to calm herself, having been shocked by Jason's sudden appearance and Eric's vicious reaction.

"Cant a big brother come and check on his little sister? I wanted to make sure you and the baby were ok." He gave her his most winning smile.

"Let me guess, you want dinner." She rolled her eyes and allowed Jason to wrap his arms around her.

"You know me to well." He laughed, having already forgotten Eric's attack. "Now you gonna tell me what he's doing here? Do I need to get the shot gun?" He joked, already knowing the situation with Eric. Eric glowered but did not say a word. Instead he followed the siblings inside.

"You want some True Blood?" Sookie asked him, moving about the kitchen. She didn't wait for a response, instead putting a bottle in the microwave to heat up. As she was waiting she started to cook up some chops and potatoes for Jason and herself. Eric watched her keenly, his eyes taking everything in, his mind assessing every possible danger. He felt himself on edge, tense. Now that he knew he was going to be a father, and an active one at that, he wanted to make sure that nothing happened to Sookie.

"So what did the doc say?" Jason was asking. He had perched himself against the counter, a beer swinging from his hand.

Sookie stopped and turned. She gave Jason a serious look.

"What? Nothing's wrong is it?" He stood up straighter.

"Jason, I sure hope you are ready to be an uncle because you are going to have two little nephews running around!"

"Twins?" Jason all but yelled. A grin split his face and he swept Sookie up into a bear hug. "Twin boys? Sookie, you crazy girl!" He laughed and spun her around.

"Well it wasn't as though I planned on it, but its pretty amazing." She smiled a coy little smile and pulled away, going back to her cooking. She pulled Eric's blood from the microwave and placed it in front of him, a sweet smile caressing her lips.

"And how about you?" Jason asked, looking at Eric. The Viking took a moment to ponder Stackhouse's question. Finally he looked the young man steady in the eye, knowing that Jason was really asking Eric's intentions.

"I am pleased. Now Sookie must allow me to protect her." He chose his words carefully, knowing that Sookie would be angry if he came across too protective, but at the same time making sure that Jason understood that he was there to stay.

Jason stared him off for a few seconds longer before nodding. He seemed appeased by Eric's words.

Sookie and Jason ate their meal while Eric drank his blood. Eric found himself surprised at the ease he felt being around Sookie and her brother. After his initial mistrust, Jason seemed to accept that Eric had Sookie's best in mind. He joked with his sister and the vampire and made it a point that he trusted Eric with Sookie.

Eric waited in the kitchen while Sookie saw her brother out. He placed his empty bottle in the sink and then stacked the dishes. Sookie's gasp caught his attention and he turned around.

"What?" He asked, concerned.

Sookie tried to speak. Seeing him there, at the sink - he looked so _normal. _Not to mention _gorgeous. _In his black t-shirt and jeans he looked delicious. Sookie licked her lips.

"Sookie?" He queried, catching the scent of her sudden arousal. He felt himself grow hard. Smiling, he placed the dishes in the sink and turned to her. "See something you like, did you?" He purred. He moved gracefully towards her, his hand reaching out and caressing her hip.

"Eric," Sookie moaned, no longer able to control the crazy hormones rushing through her growing body.

"Sookie, dearest, what is it you would like?"

"You!" Sookie blurted, causing Eric to chuckle. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

There, he deposited her on the bed and stood above her. Her eyes raked him in as he slowly reached for the hem of his shirt, dragging it inch by delectable inch over his torso and over his head. His pale skin glowed in the moonlight coming through the window.

Crawling up the bed, Eric's lips captured Sookie's. Her arms went around his neck, her fingers running through his blonde hair. She moaned into his lips as his tongue caressed hers, duelling, dancing. Eric supported his weight on his hands as he gently pressed his arousal against Sookie.

Propping himself on one arm he allowed his free hand to trail into her pants, caressing the soft flesh there and finding her wetness. Sookie arched into his talented fingers as he slipped them inside, his thumb pressing on her clit. Sookie's eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open, her breathing ragged. She was so close already and Eric could feel her fluttering around his hand.

"So ready my lover," he purred, his tongue tracing her lips. Sookie thrust against him, a soft mewl breaking free. Eric chuckled. "You are overdressed."

Sitting back he pulled her top away, his eyes delighting in the sight of her swollen breasts encased in a simple white bra. Her hard belly was rounded and she truly had a glowing sense of womanhood. Eric's mouth felt dry and he wanted to consume her.

Leaning forward he latched his mouth onto a dusky nipple through the lace of her bra. As he suckled, his hand sought out and caressed her other breast, giving it much needed attention. Sookie moaned under his ministrations, her own hands settling on the waist band of Eric's jeans, her fingers fumbling with the button.

Eric pulled away long enough to help her with the buttons and to free his cock. He thrust gently into her hand as she caressed him, her hot flesh burning his. She worked him, her thumb spreading pre cum back into the swollen flesh, her fingers massaging his length.

Returning to her breasts, Eric slipped Sookie's pants down her legs before moving away completely to shed the rest of his clothes. Pulling what was left of Sookie's outfit from her body and throwing it to join his on the floor, Eric returned to the bed and lay beside her panting body. Their skin glowed together in the pale light and Eric relished the feel of her heat against him. It was like being wrapped in sunshine.

Remembering what Agram had said, Eric shifted to his side, facing Sookie. They kissed for long minutes before Sookie turned away from Eric. Moving behind her his hand slipped between her legs, dipping into her wetness before drawing them to his mouth and tasting her.

"So sweet," he purred, his tongue lapping at her juices. Sookie shifted against him impatiently. Eric chuckled. "Alright, lover."

He lifted her leg and hooked it back over his. Taking himself in his hand he eased forward and slipped inside Sookie's burning heat. He bit back his groan of pleasure, even as Sookie keened hers loudly. He felt her walls clenching around him and he thrust eagerly. Sookie moved against him, her hands finding his and bringing them to rest on her belly.

Eric buried his nose in her neck, licking the soft skin and drawing in her scent. He could feel her moving closer to completion and was eager to feel her come around him once more. He wanted to taste her intoxicating blood but was afraid for the babies. Instead he settled himself to increasing his pace, thrusting deeper. He was careful not to be too rough, conscious of hurting her, or their sons.

Sookie turned to look at him over her shoulder. The Viking leant forward and captured her lips in his. One of his hands broke free from her grasp and trailed down her side to nestle in her curls. He could feel their joining, her wetness and this made him thrust faster. His fingers tweaked her clit, sending her spiralling and her walls clamped down on him.

"I love you Eric!" Sookie moaned as she came, lost in euphoria. Eric's eyes widened in surprise before he felt himself fall over the edge into oblivion. Sookie's walls continued to flutter around him as she fell into another orgasm. Her muscles milked him as they both came down from their shared high and Eric groaned into her neck. He was not partial to slow sex but _that _had been exceptional.

They drifted into slumber, Eric still inside her, their hands still entwined on her belly.

**Awwww! Too cute. What will happen now? Is Sookie going to let herself be a kept woman? Can Eric deal with all these modern changes in his life? Is he really cut out to be a baby daddy? What is that going to do to his big bad image? And where on Earth is Pam? Review, review, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Telepath and Vampire Born Chapter 4**

**And the plot thickens. Sookie is about to start getting her life back on track. Can she mend a few bridges and get her independence back? I don't own them, we've established this now. Read and Review!**

Sookie made the bed slowly, a smile settling firmly on her lips as she remembered the night before. She knew a big secret about Eric. One that he would hate if it got out. One that would send the vampire world into disarray.

Eric Northman was a big softy. A genuine romantic of the oldest sort. Sookie giggled, pulling the sheets up and tucking them in. Oh how he would hate it if he knew she thought of him in that way. Maybe when he woke up she would say something, just to see his reaction. She could even have a camera ready.

With these amusing thoughts in mind she dressed and went about her morning. Eric was safely tucked up in the crawl space in the closet. It had been very late the night before when they had woken from their post-coital bliss and too late for Eric to safely make it back to Shreveport.

Now that Sookie had accepted some of Eric's reassurances that he was going to do the right thing, to stick around, she felt it was time to gain some of her independence back. She didn't want Eric thinking she was some sort of possession. And she _wouldn't _be a kept woman.

Shucking up all of her courage and determination, Sookie left the house and climbed into her car.

* * *

The drive to Merlotte's felt very short. Too short. Sookie had hoped for a little more time to prepare herself. But as is true in life, reality came up quick. She parked in the gravel lot and climbed heavily out of her car. She was definitely having trouble getting used to her belly. And now that she knew she was having twins she dreaded thinking how much bigger she was going to get.

Climbing up the stairs and opening the front door washed Sookie with a wave of emotions and she lost her breath. She hadn't been into Merlotte's in months, and she hadn't seen Sam for just as long. Steeling her resolve she forced herself to enter.

Lafayette was at the bar, pulling drinks.

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie." He purred. "And you are looking _de_licious today. Look at you all round and baby mama like." He gave her a smile.

"Hey Lafayette. How's things?" Sookie gave him a genuine smile, finding herself really pleased to see Lafayette. They had always gotten along really well and he had been one of the few people to accept her ability.

"Oh you know, same old, same old. Its been awful quiet round here these days without you causing trouble." He gave her a look. "But I guess you got your own thing happening now."

"I guess," Sookie said slowly, unsure what Lafayette was getting at. How much did he know? She knew that a lot of people would probably take issue with the parentage of her babies, but Lafayette wasn't one that she had suspected. "Is Sam in?" There. She managed to keep her voice normal.

"You two talking again are you?" Lafayette cocked an eyebrow and then laughed off Sookie's expression. "You don't think that the whole town didn't hear about it. No one knows the details, of course, but girl, you made the headlines. Sookie and Sam having a blow out! Whooeee. Damn you should have seen him. That boy was all kinds of mad. Sulking away in his trailer for days. He'll be glad to see you, Sookie."

"Is he in his trailer?" Sookie persisted, knowing that Lafayette would keep her there until he could get the gossip.

Just then Sam emerged from the back hallway. Lafayette's eyebrow rose as he took in the short man's reaction to Sookie. Guilt, desire, concern all flashed in quick succession. Lafayette wondered just what it was that went down between the two of them and what Sam's connection to the growing pregnancy bump that Sookie was sporting.

"Well speak of the devil," Lafayette mused out loud. "Someone to see you boss." With that he flung a towel over his shoulder and moved a little further down the bar to serve customers.

"Sam," Sookie spoke, her voice a little shaky.

"Sookie, how are you?" Sam's eyes were wide, taking in everything. He seemed to be checking that she was alright.

"Good, Sam. I'm good. You?" She felt a little awkward standing there in the bar. Every pair of eyes was settled on them, ears listening to the reunion.

"Not bad. Do you want to come back to my office?" Sam had picked up on the interest they were spurring. Sookie nodded and followed Sam down the hall. She noted that he made no move to touch her and kept his distance.

Sitting behind his desk, Sam leant back in his chair and raised his eyebrows at Sookie as she sat opposite. He was surprised at how pregnant she looked. It had only been three or so months but she looked at least six months gone.

Sookie caught his look and turned slightly red.

"What can I do for you, Sookie?" Sam's voice was all business, though his eyes gave his emotions away. Sookie could catch snippets of his thoughts and knew that he was dying to hug her, to ask her everything.

"I was wondering…well, I thought maybe…" Sookie tried to find the right words, all her confidence blowing away. _Just spit it out, _she chastised herself.

"Sook, just tell me." Sam leant forward on his desk, his hard expression melting away and turning gentle. _There _was the Sam she knew.

"I was hoping I might be able to get my job back." There, that wasn't so hard.

Sam looked surprised and then pleased.

"Of course you can, Sookie. I told you there would always be a job here for you if you wanted it. And I stand by that." He looked her over carefully. "Is everything alright? Do you need money?" He didn't want to sound insulting, but his caring nature kept rearing its ugly head and taking control of his mouth.

"I'm doing ok, Sam. I just need to get out of the house and be around people. And it would be good to be earning some money again." She gave him a timid smile. Sam grinned back. Sookie felt his thoughts wash over her and could hear his relief.

Feeling more at ease now, Sam leant back in his chair again. He took Sookie in.

"How are things going?" he asked, gesturing to her belly. Sookie could hear the burning question in his mind.

_Is the baby mine? _

She didn't know how to answer him and took a moment to choose her words.

"Things are good. I finally got to have a good look on the sonogram last night."

Sam's eyebrows raised, urging her to continue.

"Find out what you're having?"

"A boy. Two boys, actually." Sookie couldn't help the proud little chuckle that popped out of her mouth. Sam looked floored.

"Twins?" His voice had gone up an octave.

"Yeah, go figure. You know I never do anything halfway." Sookie joked, slowly feeling more at ease with Sam. This was how things were supposed to be between them. Comfortable. Friendly. And now that she had come to terms with what he and the vampires had done, had _had _to do, she felt that she could start to rebuild her friendship with him.

"That's for sure. Is that why you're…" He gestured again to her belly, not wanting to finish his sentence. But Sookie heard it in his head.

"So big? Yeah. But also, supernatural pregnancy and all that. They're faster than regular ones, or so Ludwig told me."

Sam churned that over. She hadn't told him he _wasn't _the parent. And he knew that his supernatural genes could cause some changes to pregnancy. He was feeling very confused but knew he couldn't ask outright.

"You're still seeing Ludwig?"

"Not since that first time. I have a regular doctor. But I guess I will have to see her soon or I'm going to have to start answering some very confusing questions." She gave him a gentle smile.

Sam nodded.

"Well I'd be more than happy to have you back. It hasn't been the same since you left. But you make sure you don't strain yourself or hurt the little ones. You gotta take care of yourself." He gave her a stern look that made Sookie giggle. She had really missed Sam.

"I'll be sure to do just that." She laughed, moving to stand. Sam darted out from behind his chair and offered his hand to help. Sookie allowed him to heave her to her feet, grateful for the support.

"When would you like me to start?"

"How about you do the lunch shift tomorrow? See how you manage?"

"Sounds good." Sookie smiled, heading for the door. Stopping, she looked back and saw Sam watching her intently. "And Sam?"

His eyes met hers.

"Yeah, Sookie?"

"Thankyou." She let her gratitude show in her eyes, along with her forgiveness. Sam saw it and a relieved smile broke out across his face.

"You're welcome, Sook. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You sure will." And she continued out the door and back to her car. Sookie couldn't help the grin that was permanently situated on her face. She was pleased that things with Sam were sorting themselves out. Life felt all out of whack when she and Sam were fighting, and this had definitely been the longest they had gone without speaking.

Now all she had to do was break the news that she was going back to work to Eric. How on earth would he react to _that?_

**Well Sookie and Sam are happy about their rekindled friendship, but how will Eric feel? And is Sookie going to extend the same truce to Bill? And is Eric going to be ok with Sookie going back to work, being the jealous type AND the old fashioned sort? And once again, where on earth is PAM? She's on her way people! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Telepath and Vampire Born Chapter 5**

**Its Pam, people! And what has she planned for Sookie? We have a baby shower, three possessive men and a whole lot of things coming out in the open. Oh boy! Not mine, we know! Enjoy and please do read and review! PS: would have updated sooner but that darn website crashed and I couldnt get on! Enjoy!  
**

"Now Sookie, you sit here. And all the presents will be put here. You will have to show pleasure when you open them. Be surprised at what you get, even though they will all be the same. And smile. You must smile."

Sookie shook her head in bewilderment. Pam was buzzing. Simply buzzing. The beautiful vampire was dressed in a pastel power suit. Sookie had no idea where on earth the vampire had found such an outfit but there it was. Pastel green to reflect the twin boys. Or at least that was what Pam had said. Apparently it was customary for the guests to wear blue or green to represent boys and pink or purple to represent girls. Seeing as Sookie was having boys the colour theme was blue/green.

Pam arranged Sookie on the armchair, straightening her dress over the obvious bulge of her belly and tidying her hair. Sookie felt like a giant doll. A giant _pregnant _doll. A giant doll who was being informed of the finer points of a baby shower by a very old, very _dead _vampire. It boggled her mind.

Pam had been elated when Sookie had asked her about a baby shower. All Sookie had wanted to know was what she had to do to organise one. She had not expected Pam to take over and turn the whole thing into quite the affair.

Taking place in the evening (naturally), Pam had organised for there to be food, games, gifts and had even remembered the all important guests. Sookie had never known the vampire to be so keen on company. But obviously a baby shower was a complete novelty for Pam, one of which she didn't get much chance to be apart of.

And apart from one tense moment where Pam had insisted that there would be a child that they ate, the vampire had been perfectly pleasant and cordial. Not like her wilful Sire who was sulking in the kitchen.

Eric was in a foul mood. He had been for the past week. And if Sookie hadn't been ignoring him so vehemently he would have been not speaking to her. Unfortunately she had beaten him to the silent treatment and now he felt like he was being banished, a petulant child.

Her news of returning to work, especially of returning to work for the _Shifter_ hand incensed Eric to say the least. The fight that had followed was epic. He felt a slight pang of guilt, one he buried deep and never mentioned (how would _guilt _look for his image?) that he had upset her so much when she was in the condition she was in. But her independence and stupidity and total lack of self concern infuriated him. Did she not realise how dangerous it could be for her working?

Not only was the thought of her being on her feet all day, serving food to ungrateful blood bags bad enough. But the number of people who could hurt her, could use her to get to _him. _Didn't she see that? She would be an open target. Not to mention the thought of her spending _any _time with that Shifter at all sent him into a blind fury. Eric didn't need any reminders that Merlotte had seen _his _woman naked, had touched _his _woman, had been inside _his _woman.

Standing there glowering, Eric felt his rage continue to boil. He wanted nothing more than to go in there, pick Sookie up, fling her over his shoulder and take her upstairs to show her who she belonged to. He wanted to make her see him. Understand that he was here to look after her and their children. How could he be a man if she wouldn't let him? Her independence was infuriating.

But he knew that she would never forgive him if he did anything to spoil this party. And he was pretty certain that Pam would be quite irate if he played up and acted anything other than the perfect host.

He could hear the two of them, laughing away, excited and enjoying the whole charade. Did Pam even know that Sookie hadn't told anyone who the father was? Eric was determined that by the end of the night that Shifter would know once and for all who had impregnated Sookie.

In the living room Sookie allowed Pam to continue her fussing. The guests would be arriving shortly and Pam was flitting about, making sure the food was laid out and there were fresh glasses. If Sookie didn't know how scary Pam could be she would say she was quite sweet.

The doorbell rang, jerking her out of her reverie. She went to stand.

"You stay right there, cupcake." Pam chastised, shooting Sookie a dark look. Sookie had the vague feeling that Pam really did regard her as a plaything, and that Pam was the sort of girl to rip the heads off her Barbie's when they didn't do what she wanted them to.

Sookie sat back, making sure she hadn't messed up her outfit. Pam returned, leading Jason and his date. The girl looked quite young and Sookie knew she had seen her around but couldn't quite place a name to her.

"Heya Sook. This here is Janelle." Jason bustled in, never shy about introducing the latest girl he was seeing.

"Hi Janelle," Sookie smiled. "I've been told I'm not allowed to get up, so I'll have to hug you later, Jason." She gave them both a welcoming look.

"Hi. We bought you this." Janelle shoved forward a brightly wrapped package. Before Sookie could accept it Pam intercepted the parcel and took it to the present table.

"You will open them later." She said brusquely. Sookie laughed, unable to hide her amusement. Pam arched her brow before scuttling off to answer the door again.

Jason wandered into the kitchen to get a beer and Sookie could hear him talking to Eric. She frowned to herself, wishing Eric would grow up and modernise. There was no need for her to spend _all day _in bed. It was ridiculous. And she was _not _going to back down. He could just get over it or sulk in there all night.

Pam entered again with a startled Arlene and Rene in tow. They were giving the vampire a wide birth.

"Hey guys!" Sookie smiled, pleased to see some of her friends. How Pam had known who to invite, or how she had managed to get them to come, she would never know. But Sookie sure hoped that scare tactics hadn't been involved.

"Hey Sook," Rene drawled. Arlene hurried over and gave Sookie a hug.

"You look great, Sookie. When I was as far gone as you with Cody I looked just about dead." Her eyes widened and shot to Pam. The vampire merely took their gift and placed it on the table.

"Thanks Arlene." Sookie smiled, trying to set her friend at ease. She knew that Arlene wasn't too comfortable with vampires. "It sure was nice of you all to come."

"It was no problem, cher." Rene smiled, showing off his white teeth. "Sure, and we want to celebrate your having twins just like everyone else. Ain't that right?" He put his arm around Arlene's shoulders. She gave a shaky smile and nodded hastily.

"Jason is just in the kitchen, Rene. He'll grab you a beer if you like." Rene nodded and went to find Jason. Sookie gestured for Arlene to sit and began introducing her to Janelle.

Suddenly the room was full of people. As is often the case with parties, everyone arrived all at once and there was noise and people everywhere. Sookie felt overwhelmed, especially when she saw the mountain of gifts on the table.

Pam was moving around the room, making sure that the food platters were kept topped up, that everyone had drinks and that everyone had someone to talk to. The vampire was the perfect hostess. Sookie considered suggesting that Pam go into event management.

She was just thinking that everyone must be there when the doorbell chimed. Pam entered with a stony face. Sookie gave her a questioning glance. Then she spotted Sam, awkwardly standing in the doorway.

"Sam!" she smiled, feeling very happy that he was there. Despite all they had been through she was glad to see him. This last week they had been working on building up some trust again and Sookie had realised just how much she had missed him.

"How are you Sookie?" He asked with a gentle smile, walking over to her and depositing a gift on her lap. He had taken to asking her that every time he saw her and Sookie thought it sweet that he cared so much.

"I'm great Sam. Thanks so much for coming."

"Well, I've never been to one of these things and I figured now was the time to start." He was watching her intently. Sookie could hear the tangle of his thoughts and the questions still lurking there. He still hadn't come out and asked her and Sookie still hadn't found a way to tell him, but Sam was desperate to know if he was about to become a father.

She knew it was unfair of her. And she felt awful for it. But she just didn't know how to tell him. She knew he would be upset that, one, he wasn't the father and, two, Eric was. They had been going really well with rebuilding their friendship and she was scared that the news would ruin that.

Rather than dwell on it right then she gestured for Sam to take a seat by her. Jason emerged from the kitchen with Rene and several beers and made a point of giving one to Sam. He only knew the barest details of what had happened to Sookie, but he could not believe that Sam had had any part of it. The bar owner was too hung up on his sister to hurt her. And Jason was going to make a point of including him. He was beginning to get along (if you could call it that) with Eric, but he would have preferred a normal boyfriend for Sookie.

Pam got the party swinging with a game of Name the Baby Item. She also set the rules for the Never Say Baby game. It was quite hilarious as people stumbled over naming baby items without saying the word baby. Sookie enjoyed it immensely.

There was also a rather risqué game of Pin the Sperm on the Egg, which turned out to be a great hit. Arlene turned out to be a pro at that one, much to Sookie's amusement. Even Jason had a go, missing the target completely and causing everyone to laugh.

Pam had just got out the bottles for Bottle Races when she turned her head sharply, listening. She set the game in motion and quietly left the room. Bypassing the kitchen she went to the front door and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was intrigued but also held a hefty bout of sarcasm.

Bill Compton was standing awkwardly on the porch, a present in his hand. It was apparent he had been pacing when Pam had found him. He looked up at the vampire, his face a mixture of guilt and defiance.

"I came to see Sookie. To celebrate." He managed to keep his voice level.

"I don't recall inviting you, sunshine." Pam gave him a haughty look and turned to go back inside.

"Let me give her this, and then I will be gone." Bill stepped forward, reaching to stop her.

Pam paused and turned to him once more. Her expression was thoughtful. This could play into her hands. Slowly she spoke.

"Fine. Give it to her yourself." She gave him a wicked smile and entered the threshold.

Bill stood for a moment, expecting Pam to bring Sookie back to invite him in. When she did not return he took a step forward and tried to enter. He got through the doorway on his first try.

_When did that happen? _He wondered as he made his way along the familiar entrance hall. He could hear the party in the next room and he had picked up not only Eric's scent, but that of the Shifter.

Stepping in to the living room he heard Sookie's gasp. Most of the guests did not hear it and continued with their game. The Shifter saw him and stood, his body slightly in front of Sookie. Bill ignored him and slowly moved towards Sookie. He stopped in front of her, his eyes taking in her beautifully rounded body. She looked glorious and he ached for her.

"Good evening Sookie." His voice was soft, like melted chocolate. Sookie looked up at him with wide eyes, obviously caught off guard at seeing him there. She had opened her invitation again, pregnancy hormones making her head wacky and the thought of being angry with anyone seeming out of the question. However, she hadn't told him about it, nor had she invited him to the party. But here he was.

"Hello, Bill." She managed, feeling her heart rate increase. She knew he heard it but she couldn't help her reaction. She was still intimidated by him, after everything.

"I bought you a gift," Bill said unnecessarily, holding the box out to her. Sookie accepted the present, smiling pleasantly.

"Thankyou." She looked up at her former lover. She wasn't sure how to continue.

"Have you discovered who the father is?" Bill asked abruptly. Sookie felt like her jaw could have just hit the ground. Beside her, Sam stood up straighter, his own blue eyes piercing into her. She tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat.

"I am." Came a deep voice behind Bill.

Three heads swivelled to see Eric standing behind them, his arms crossed, his body held to its full height. Sookie couldn't help but feel her breath catch. In his blue sweater he looked delicious. And despite the fact that they were still fighting, he _had _just come to her aid.

"What?" Sam blurted a little too loudly. A few heads swivelled. Pam made an obvious move to draw the guests attention back to her and the games.

"Sookie, perhaps we should do this in the kitchen," Eric reasoned, reaching his hand out to her. Sookie glared at him, despite herself.

"Sookie? Is this true?" Bill asked.

Sookie decided that now was better than later and allowed Eric to pull her to standing.

She hastily moved to the kitchen, hearing the three men follow her closely. This was a _very _awkward situation and she couldn't help but feel a little incensed that she was being made out to be the bad guy. _They _were the ones who got her here. Well, ok. Eric had gotten her _pregnant_ but Sam and Bill added the two extra people that made parentage hard to figure out.

"Sookie?" Sam was before her, his blue eyes showing his hurt and confusion. Sookie took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, Eric is the father." She gauged their reactions. Eric stood tall, a smug smile on his lips. "Cut it out, Eric," she growled. The Viking gave her a sharp look, not used to being reproached. But then he could sense her turmoil along the bond. He could feel her unease and anxiety and he wiped that smile right off his lips.

"H-How is this possible?" Sam was searching her eyes desperately. Sookie could hear his disappointment. He had really hoped he was the father.

"I don't know Sam. Magic I suppose. You know what I am. Something must have mixed and _poof! _Baby vampires." She tried to keep her voice light but she could see she was crushing him. Sam was silent for a long time. Bill had not spoken again.

Finally Sam blinked, looking away. Sookie could see the tears building on his eye lashes but he was blinking them back. He took a breath and nodded to himself. Looking back up at her he managed a tiny, weak smile.

"I better get going." He cast a long look at Eric, challenging the vampire. "I'll see you tomorrow at work?"

"Sure thing Sam. Thanks again for coming." Sookie tried to give him a gentle smile. She could tell he was hurting and needed to be alone.

"I'll talk to you later," he murmured as he moved forward and gave her a friendly kiss on her cheek. He was telling her that he wasn't blaming her, he was just confused and a bit upset. He sent the thoughts to her loud and clear, his eyes catching hers. He gave a lopsided grin. "Good luck with these two."

And then he was gone.

Sookie looked from Eric to Bill, not knowing what to say. Eric decided that he had be silent long enough.

"You heard what you came to find out, Compton." It was a clear statement telling Bill to leave. The dark vampire glowered at Eric, his muscles tense.

"Have you been to see Ludwig? Has she confirmed this?" He asked Sookie. He blatantly excluded Eric from his question.

"Bill, I've been to Ludwig, I have a normal doctor and Eric can sense the babies. They are his. There is nothing more to it." She was tired all of sudden, Bill's intensity exhausting her. Eric sensed this and took a step towards her.

"Why can I also sense them?" Bill's question floored Sookie. She hadn't expected this.

"What do you mean?" She asked, before Eric could rip his head off. She had to admit she was getting a bit sick of all this 'sensing' and 'smelling' stuff. What happened to normal pregnancies? _Not in my life! _She thought to herself with a mental snort.

"I can feel the babies. Your blood is calling to me. I can sense your feelings, and the babies." Bill was staring at her intently. He was sending out his senses as he spoke and he could feel the wash of Sookie's blood as it hummed, could feel the life of the babies.

Eric took three swift steps towards Compton and grabbed him by the shirt.

"You shared blood, Compton. That is what you are feeling. These children are _mine. _Sookie is _mine. _And you would do well to remember that.

"Eric," Sookie said, her voice hard. It wasn't fair of him to be so rough with Bill. It was confusing for all of them.

"I'm sorry if it isn't what you wanted to hear, Bill. But that's the truth. Eric is the father. Not you. Not Sam. If you cant accept it then that is your problem. But I have a party that I need to be at." She crossed her arms firmly over her stomach. Both Bill and Eric eyed her off.

Finally Bill relented. He nodded.

"I will leave. Enjoy your party Sookie." He turned and headed for the door. Stopping, he called over his shoulder. "He will hurt you in the end." And then he was gone.

Sookie drew in a deep breath before finding herself wrapped up in vampire. Eric pulled her to him and kissed her thoroughly. He was pleased that Sookie had so obviously chosen him. And he was pleased that now both Compton and Merlotte knew that _he_, not them, was the father of Sookie's babies.

Pulling back he gave Sookie a wolfish grin. Sookie, despite her mixed emotions, couldn't help but grin back. Eric's fluctuating moods were sending her into a whirlwind but she was starting to get the idea that he very much wanted _all in _with these babies. If that was the case…she gave a wicked little smile and took him by the hand.

Dragging Eric back into the living room she was pleased to see that Pam had just started the diaper races. With a grin she pushed Eric forward, volunteering him for the race. Pam saw her Sire standing there awkwardly and let out a cruel chuckle.

"New race." She said loudly, and several guests stepped up. Eric glared at her, and then at Sookie. He had no idea what he was supposed to do.

"You have to put the diaper on the doll. Its _easy_." Sookie laughed. Eric didn't look particularly pleased, or confident anymore. In fact, he looked downright terrified. Pam handed him the diaper and the safety pins. Eric looked down at them as though they were silver.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Pam cried. Sookie was still amused by Pam's grasp on modern phrases and events but she was even more amused as she watched Eric fumble around with the material and pins.

When one of the other guests won, and then another finished and another, until Eric was the only one still trying to finish the diaper, Pam ended the race. Eric let out a frustrated growl. The guests laughed, finding it amusing that such a strong, large man could have trouble with an itty bitty diaper.

"New contestants." Pam demanded. "We shall let the father have another go, as he needs his practice." Her tone was teasing and Eric gave her a violent glare. The announcement of Eric's sudden parentage shocked several of the guests; most of them had not known who the father was. Now there were murmurs and whispers and Sookie shook her head, knowing that tomorrow the news would be all over town. Poor Sookie Stackhouse! Couldn't get a man so she gets impregnated by a vampire.

This time Eric knew what to do. He was able to attach the diaper successfully and quickly. He looked very pleased with himself.

As the evening progressed Eric sat by Sookie. He did not join in any more of the games. He felt that his embarrassment had been great enough for one night. He stayed with her as they opened the gifts. He even managed to seem pleased at the presents, although he had no idea what half of them were or did. But Sookie was happy. He could feel it humming along the bond. And that made him happy. He was content to let her enjoy this. Now that his position was clear he was willing to give her this time with her friends.

It was late when everyone finally left. Pam set about clearing up the mess.

"Pam, you don't have to do that." Sookie admonished. "You've done so much already."

"I want to." Came Pam's irrefutable reply. She continued.

Sookie looked up at Eric, who was leaning against the door jam of the living room. He looked socially worn out. Sookie had to give him credit. He'd done well. She had half expected him to rip off a few heads when he lost the diaper race. But he'd managed to keep his calm and had even been quite cordial to the guests.

Now he was looking at her with a predatory gleam in his eye. She braced herself and got to her feet.

"Eric…" she warned, being exhausted and feeling extremely pregnant.

"Sookie," His lips pulled back to expose his slightly distended fangs.

"Eric, I'm tired. And I have work tomorrow. Not to tonight ok?" She gave him a pleading look. Eric's expression darkened.

"I don't want you working." There. He'd said it. And he hadn't broken anything. Eric wondered at his new found resolve when it came to Sookie.

"Eric, I have to work." Sookie was not in the mood for this conversation again. But then again, she'd already had several conversations tonight that she would have preferred not to have. Might as well get this one over and done with too.

"You do not. I have said I want to take care of you. You will not want for money, if that is your concern. I want to protect you. Let me do this." Eric searched her eyes, trying to find reason. Sookie had always been headstrong and stubborn. But pregnancy seemed to making her worse. It was frustrating.

"Ok, Eric. I _want _to work. I need to be around people. If I'm away for too long their thoughts are too loud and I cant block them out. And I get lonely being here by myself. I know you don't understand, but I like it. It may not be the fanciest job in the world, but its mine. And I'm good at it."

"I worry for our sons. It is not good for you to be on your feet. And something could happen. You could be attacked." Eric was trying _very _hard to keep his voice level and calm. He knew that Pam was listening in as she cleaned up from the party, and he knew what her opinion on the matter was. It was bad enough to have Sookie defying him, but now even his Childe was disagreeing. Was he being too old fashioned and protective?

"Eric, who is going to attack me? Honestly? In the middle of the day at Merlotte's? I don't work night shifts any more, because you asked me not to. I only work a couple of hours and I would hardly call it work. Sam has started propping me at the bar and getting me to fill sauce and salt bottles. I'm hardly on my feet at all. And if anyone did come in trying to hurt me Sam is there to protect me. Not to mention all the road crew guys who come in for lunch. I'll be fine."

She gave him a pleading look with her big brown eyes, willing this conversation to be over. It was obvious neither of them were about to back down.

"I don't like it," Eric started. Sookie rolled her eyes, building up for another argument. "_However,_ I can see that you will not see reason. If you are to continue to work I only ask that you care for our children. And that you do not do it too much. I understand your need for company. Humans are social creatures, after all. But do _not _put yourself or our sons in danger." He gave her a fierce look. Sookie grinned, knowing that he was letting her have her own way. Poor Eric! He just didn't know what he was up against.

"Of course I am careful. You think I want to hurt our boys any more than you do?" She gave him a loving smile before planting a kiss on his cheek. As she was pulling away she felt him grab her arm.

"Don't you think I deserve more than that after what I've been through?" His smile was salacious. Sookie grinned and allowed him to pull her to him. Eric's lips ravaged hers, his hands caressing her sides and coming to rest on her belly. She could feel his arousal pressed against her and knew what he wanted.

"I'm _very _tired, Eric." She gave him an apologetic look. Eric looked disappointed. "But I could use my mouth, if you would like." She gave him a saucy smile, her hand lingering temptingly on his belt buckle.

Eric groaned, loving what she was doing to him.

"Yes, I think I would like that a lot."

**Holy guacamole that was epic! Well at least a few things are out in the open now. Thanks to all of you who have been dedicated reviewers. It really makes my day! Now what could be in store for these two? We've all sorts of troubles. Maybe they can just cruise along happily for a bit. Pfft! Not likely! Keep tuned for the next instalment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Telepath and Vampire Born Chapter 6**

**Just a short chapter guys. Basically a little passage of time technique. Covers a couple of things, but I wanted to move the story along a little so I popped this in there. There are some serious plot twists afoot so prepare yourselves. Will be writing a longer chapter soon so may take a couple of days to update. But keep reading and reviewing. Check out some of my other stuff in the meantime. Thanks again for all the support and reviews! They are making me very pleased.**

The scent of summer was in the air. The trees were bristling with it; swaying in the warm breeze. There was the smell of freshly mown grasp lingering and everything seemed fresh and alive.

Sookie sat on the old porch swing, slowly swaying with the breeze. The creaking of the rusty chains and the strained wood were oddly relaxing. One hand rested on her belly. In her other hand she held Bill's gift; a baby's rattle. The babies were doing the rumba and Sookie felt slightly nauseous as they kicked up a storm.

It was obvious that the rattle was an antique. Perhaps it had belonged to Bill's children. She felt a softness towards Bill then. He'd given her the gift still not knowing if he was the father or not. She wondered if he'd intended it as a gesture, an indication that he wanted to make amends with her. And was she ready to make amends?

The days had been blurring since the baby shower. Each one rolled into the next, despite being full of changes and wonders. With every passing day Sookie felt her body growing, accommodating the life within her. Her sonograms showed two strong, healthy boys that were growing at an exponential rate. She would have to go back to Ludwig soon. Agram was already perplexed at the speed and progression of her pregnancy. There was no way Sookie could explain to the good old doctor that she was having vampire babies.

And speaking of vampires, Sookie couldn't help the tiny thrill that coursed through her at the thought of Eric. The Viking had been most attentive. Sookie realised that she was finally accepting him as a part of this whole thing. Despite the trust issues she'd had, Eric had been adamant about proving to her that he was going to stand by her. And so far he'd been true to his word.

His time in Bon Temps had increased dramatically, until he was staying with Sookie nearly every night. On the nights that he had business, or had to be at Fangtasia, Eric would send Pam to keep her company. And he would _always _manage to see her before day break, even if it meant that he would spend the night in her hidey hole.

Pam had been great, much to Sookie's surprise. The vampire was hilarious with her tales, her sarcasm and pragmatic attitude. She'd had Sookie terrified with her graphic descriptions of child birth and had her laughing out loud the next instant when she described Eric's face when she'd told him the same thing.

_Yes_, Sookie thought to herself. Pam had become a good friend, as strange as that seemed. And she was beginning to feel that she really could make this work with Eric. After all, they were going to be parents. The thought still made Sookie smile. Parents. She was going to be mum. How weird did that sound?

As the sun drifted slowly across the backyard, Sookie started to think about a nursery. She hadn't talked with Eric about it. She wasn't sure if interior decorating was his thing. And the fact of where she would live was also becoming a much debated topic. She wanted to stay in Bon Temps, Eric wanted her in Shreveport. Once again, neither was budging. But this was one argument (as if they all weren't) that Sookie was planning on winning. Her family, what there was of it, was here. And her friends. She didn't know anyone in Shreveport apart from Eric and Pam. And she wasn't planning on only keeping vampire company.

She could convert her old room. It was bright and airy and with a goat of paint it would be wonderful as a nursery. And there would be plenty of room for two boys to make a mess and get up to all sorts of nonsense. She found herself grinning again, thinking about her boys.

It was hard to imagine this giant bulge growing off the front of her as two little people. Two people who were going to grow and learn and have lives and personalities. Two little people who were going to call her mum and who would have their father, despite his _condition._

The sun was growing lower in the sky, nearing dusk. Sookie was surprised that she had been sitting there for so long. These days her legs got tired quicker and she felt herself getting tired more frequently. Even Sam had started to frown when she insisted on continuing to work. For once her boss and her lover were seeing eye to eye. And secretly, Sookie was starting to agree with them. Maybe she would talk to Sam in a day or two.

Despite her exhaustion, Sookie's hormones had certainly taken a turn for the better. She was hungry and horny pretty much all day, every day. And Eric was definitely not complaining. Now that he knew how to make love to her without hurting his boys he was at her any chance he got. And that was half as much as Sookie would have liked. She did worry though, that soon she would be too big even for Agram's positions. She could only hope that her amorousness would die off the closer she got to the _big bang, _as Pam delightfully put it.

She shivered slightly as the breeze turned chilling, the sun slowly sinking below the horizon. As she was wrapping her arms around herself she felt someone deposit a blanket over her shoulders. Without turning she knew who it was. The swing groaned as Eric deposited his large frame onto it, causing a swinging motion that sent the babies off once more. Sookie's hand tried to sooth them.

Eric reached out his large hand to cover her belly, stroking gently. His eyes were fixed on his actions, watching the slight movements as one of the babies booted hard. His eyes were whimsical, pleased.

Sookie took in his features, his lips, his eyes, his brow. Would her sons look like their father? Would they be as handsome as he? Would they have blonde hair and blue eyes and be tall and strong? Or would they be more like her? Brown eyes and a shorter, stockier Stackhouse build. It was fun to imagine. Especially if they would be identical. That would definitely cause a challenge. A fun challenge, but definitely a challenge.

She realised that they hadn't talked names yet. Was that going to be another argument? She chuckled to herself, causing Eric to give her a curious look. He didn't say anything though, knowing that Sookie was merely musing. He was content to sit there with her, feeling his sons move beneath his hand.

They sat there together, enjoying the quiet, watching the moon rise over the woods. There was still a little voice in the back of Sookie's head, wondering how long it was before vampire business would rear its ugly head again and cause all sorts of trouble. After all, it _was _what had gotten her into this situation. But whether it was God smiling down on her and allowing her this short reprieve, or that Eric had been making a very concerted effort to keep the supernatural world from her, Sookie was happy to be left out of the dangerous side of Eric's life.

But how long it would last for was anyone's guess.

**So, there was a nice fluffy little piece. I think Eric may be becoming domesticated. Oh dear. But is he really, or is this all a show? And **_**are **_**they going to choose some names for these dear boys? Is that a conversation they need to have, or something that is just going to happen? **

**PS: I have done a little research for this story, as so many people got up in arms during Choices Left to Us (even though I did research for that one too). It can be very hard to determine if twins are identical or fraternal while they are still in the womb. Sometimes identical twins share a womb sac, while other times they have separate ones. And the same goes for fraternal. So at this point Sookie doesn't know what she's having, except that there are two of them, and they are boys. She's just going to have to wait and see what comes out.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Keep hanging on for the next bit and remember to REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Telepath and Vampire Born Chapter 7**

**Sorry about the long wait guys! But I am focussing on finishing this story soon so I want to get writing on it. Hopefully you can expect updates nice a quick from here on in. I have too many chapter stories going and its hard to stay on top of them. Don't worry though, there is plenty more to come! And it will all be good. **

**So where had we left off? Sookie had her baby shower, Eric got humiliated, Sookie and Sam made amends and Bill made a cameo. Is all going well in Sookie's life? Can it all keep going along nicely without those twists and turns we've come to expect? What could possibly happen that could mess it all up?**

**Please read and review, and remember they aren't mine. Just borrowing.**

Something was going to happen. That was the thought that crossed Sookie's mind as she filled the sauce bottles at work that evening. There was a niggling feeling in the back of her mind. A soft buzz of adrenaline telling her to brace herself. Even the babies were still.

Looking around the bustling bar nothing seemed out of the ordinary or out of place. The regulars were downing beers and burgers. Sam was serving drinks with his usual finesse and even Arlene seemed particularly chipper. In all it was a pretty average evening.

So why did she have this awful feeling that something was about to happen. She couldn't even place her finger on what she thought it was going to be particularly. Just that _something _was going to _happen. _She tried to ignore the feeling, focusing on topping up all of the bottles that Sam kept putting in front of her.

Sookie considered that it might be the fact that she'd accepted an evening shift that was giving her the bad feeling. Eric was busy in Shreveport with business so Sookie had figured he what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. And Sam had been desperate for an extra set of hands in the bar. Even though she couldn't wait tables anymore, she was still able to pour drinks and keep things topped up and clean.

Summing up her bad feeling to guilt about going behind Eric's back, Sookie shrugged it off and got back to her work. Sam gave her a quizzical look and Sookie smiled at him, assuring him that everything was alright. Obviously she'd been wearing her expressions on her face.

It was at that precise moment that the door to the bar swung open and a dark man swaggered in. Sookie immediately registered him as vampire, although it took Sam several moments to twig. She tensed where she sat and trained her gaze on the newcomer.

He was a tall black man with a very elegant air about him. He seemed completely relaxed in the redneck atmosphere and sat himself at an empty booth. He cast no look Sookie's way yet she felt that she was the object of his attention. She continued her work as she watched him place an order for True Blood with Arlene. There was something very off putting about his countenance.

It was clear that everyone in the bar was aware of the presence of the vampire. No one said anything outright, but the buzzing of thoughts was growing louder and pressing on Sookie's conscious. People were wondering who this new vamp was. Apart from Bill, and occasionally Eric and his cohort, Bon Temps very rarely saw strange vampires. And if they did it usually meant trouble. The locals weren't keen on any more vamps invading their home town and they weren't afraid to show it. Sookie hoped there wouldn't be trouble.

Sookie jerked out of her thoughts as Sam leant over the bar top to speak to her. She looked up into his blue eyes.

"You reckon there will be trouble?" Sam gestured with his head to the vamp. Sookie wanted to tell him not to bother keeping his voice down. The vampire would hear him regardless. Instead she shook her head.

"Not sure." She gave him an apologetic smile. "Depends on who starts it." She cast a quick glance around the bar, taking in the thoughts and the moods of the patrons. For the moment everything seemed ok.

"You seen him before?" Sam wasn't being presumptuous. It was a fact that Sookie knew far more vampires that pretty much everyone else in Bon Temps. It wasn't a title she was fighting to keep.

"He's not one of Eric's men, if that's what you mean." She told him, her own voice dropping. She was trying to avoid Arlene's sticky beak ears. She was loitering around them and Sookie knew, despite not wanting to think ill of her friend, that Arlene would pass on any gossip to the men and start some trouble.

"Maybe he's passing through. He doesn't seem to know anyone else here." Sam looked hopeful. Sookie couldn't find the worlds to dissuade him. This held the makings of something bigger.

She was proven right when the doors swung open again. Sookie and Sam spun to watch, expecting an attack. Instead, a bawdy bunch of kids fresh from the football game tumbled in, already intoxicated and ready for some fun. Sookie let out a sigh.

Of course, she sighed too soon. As the door swung closed it was stopped by a heavy black boot. As it opened, Sookie caught sight of three vampires, fangs lowered and ready for business, as they entered the bar. Only one of them glanced her and Sam's way before joining the other vampire in the booth. Arlene gave Sam a very clear look stating that she would not be serving anything sporting fangs.

"I take it you don't know any of them." Sam said solemnly. He seemed heavy all of a sudden, as thought he knew that this wasn't going to end well. "I better go see what it is they want."

Sookie perched on the edge of her stool, bracing for trouble, as Sam walked over to the table of vampires. Her hand rested on her belly, rubbing through the material of her shirt. The babies were eerily quiet and she was worried that her anxiety was affecting them.

"What can I get you gentlemen tonight?" Sam asked the group politely. He kept his stance firm, making it clear that not only was he proprietor, but that he would take no nonsense. The vampires merely glanced at him.

"Nothing." One of them, wearing a ridiculous cowboy hat, finally replied. His fangs glinted menacingly in the lights and Sookie saw Sam swallow deeply.

"Well then, I'll have to ask you to leave. As you can see, we're busy tonight and need the table space." Sam crossed his arms across his muscular chest. He stared down the vampire. Neither seemed likely to budge.

"Fine," the vampire finally turned away from Sam. "A round of True Blood."

Sam headed back for the bar. As he passed Sookie he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Sookie could sense in unease and feel the tension in his grasp. Sam was worried. And it wasn't his bar he was worried for. Sam was worried for Sookie.

"I'll be fine, Sam." Sookie comforted, catching his surprised glance. She still found it amazing that he could forget her ability. And yet, she still managed to catch him off guard.

"Eric will kill me for this." Sam said. His voice was light, but Sookie caught the real concern there. Sam knew that Eric was not going to be pleased that Sookie was at work, let alone that it was in the evening. And if anything happened to her now, at the hands of these mysterious vampires, there would be all hell to pay.

"Don't you worry about Eric. Anyway, like you said, they're probably passing through." Sookie placed the last bottle onto the bar top and prepared to stand. She was going to head home. It was the end of her shift and she wanted to make tracks before any real trouble did break out. "I'm going to head off. I hope nothing goes down, Sam."

Allowing Sam to help her up, Sookie got to her feet. She felt as big as a house and was sure she looked it. Despite being terrified that she didn't have long to go she would be glad to have her old body back. This carrying around two more people thing was getting pretty old. And sleep was evasive as she could never get comfortable. She stretched a little, feeling Sam's eyes on her.

She knew he still cared for her, despite everything. And she was at a loss to how he, or Eric, or even Bill, could still find her attractive looking like this. Men!

Realising that Sam's gaze had shifted over her shoulder, Sookie turned to look. Behind her the tall black vampire was standing, staring at her intently.

"Uh, can I help you?" she asked nervously. She straightened her shirt and shifted under the vampire's gaze. He seemed particularly interested in her stomach. Her hands settled there protectively.

"How far along are you?" He asked pleasantly. His conversational tone was somewhat spoiled by the fangs that were visible behind his thick lips. Sookie couldn't tear her eyes away from them.

"Pretty far, I guess." She felt Sam moving slightly in front of her.

"You'd be a right treat for some hungry vamp," the man joked. He was still eyeing her off. "Pregnant women are always sweet. Delicious." He smiled then, laughing. Sookie released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"Can I get you something?" Sam asked brusquely. His entire demeanour was stand offish. Even to someone who couldn't read thoughts it was obvious that Sam's guard was up.

"No, no." The vampire continued to smile at Sookie unnervingly. "I've got everything I need." His eyes darted to Sam, then, and he gave the Shifter a firm smile. "I was, actually, looking for someone. A Mr Northman. I believe that he has been spending some time in this town." He gave Sookie a very charming look. She had to bite her tongue before spilling the fact that Eric was her boyfriend. She didn't know what these vampires wanted with Eric, but it sure couldn't be good.

"There's no vampire called Mr Northman lives round here," Sam piped in. He squeezed Sookie's hand, giving her support. "You could try Bill Compton over on Hummingbird. He might know his whereabouts."

"Bill Compton you say?" The vampire took a step back. "We might just do that. Thankyou for your help." He turned to leave. The other vampires, as though sensing this, also stood and made their way to the door. The vampire turned back to Sookie and Sam, a smile on his lips. "By the way. You have a fine establishment here." And Sookie would swear that if he'd been wearing a hat he would have tipped it.

When they were gone, Sookie turned to Sam.

"Well that was weird." She gave him a lopsided grin.

"I don't think anything good is going to come from them being around here." Sam's face was lined with his thoughts. Sookie could see the worry marring his features.

"You worry too much Sam. Although, I do think it was weird that they were looking for Eric here. If they wanted to do business with him they'd go to Fangtasia." The thought gave her pause. She started to wonder if maybe it wasn't Eric they were looking for. And now they had sent them to Bill. She felt a pang of guilt. Bill didn't deserve unwarranted trouble.

"Do you think they will go to Bill's?"

"Bill can look after himself. And it isn't Bill they want. I don't think you should leave Sookie. Wait here til I can take you home." Sam was watching the door, waiting for the vampires to return. He was on edge.

Sookie rolled her eyes, her stubborn streak kicking up at the show of male protectiveness. She wondered what it was that made them so paranoid and determined to tell her what to do. Bill had been shocking, and come to think of it, Eric was incredibly protective. But Sam had rarely tried to tell her what to do, nor had he been overly protective to her face. He'd accepted her independence and was witness to her capability. But here he was, suddenly trying to tell her what to do.

"Sam, I'll be fine. They're gone. And I have got to get to bed. My feet are _killing_ me." She gave him a lopsided smile.

"Stay here, Sook. You can crash on my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Sam was pleading with her.

"Sam," Sookie prepared to argue. She wasn't about to be told what to do. No sir.

"I don't want you going out there." Sam's voice was firm. He hadn't spoken to Sookie like that since before that night. He'd been too scared of hurting her feelings or putting her offside. Hearing him like that, telling her off like he used to do, made Sookie realise how concerned Sam really was. He wouldn't talk to her like that if it wasn't important to him. He was risking pissing her off to make sure she was safe. Sookie took that on board.

Nodding slowly she looked up at her friend and boss.

"Ok Sam. I'll stay. I guess it wont do any harm to take a precaution."

Sam grinned in relief. He knew that Sookie had been close to walking out that door. And he was sure that it would have ended badly.

"Give me a sec and I'll walk you over." He moved to the bar, setting up the drinks ready for Arlene to take out. The bar was so busy that Sookie didn't know if Sam _could _be spared, even for a few minutes. But she waited for him, knowing that he would not be appeased until he saw her safely locked away in his house.

Sam quickly returned and led Sookie down the hallway to the back door. The back car park between the bar and Sam's trailer was deserted. Most of the staff opted to park out the front, where it was floodlit and busier. Merlotte's wasn't as safe as it once was.

Just as they were alighting the steps to Sam's trailer there was a sound behind them. With a gasp Sookie turned around. The vampire from the bar was standing there, still smiling.

"I didn't introduce myself earlier." He spoke calmly, slowly. However, there was a menacing air about him.

"That's ok. We don't need to get better acquainted." Sookie's voice stuttered. Sam had turned and readied himself.

"Oh I insist." The vampire gave a slight bow. "I am Reginald Leery, first consort to the Queen."

"The Queen?" Sam's voice was mocking, incredulous. Sookie realised that Sam didn't know about the hierarchy of the vampires.

"Yes, her majesty is very interested in meeting you, Miss Stackhouse." Reginald Leery took several slow steps forward.

"That's close enough," Sam growled, his voice a warning. He knew there wasn't much he could do out there in the open, but if he could get Sookie inside his trailer she should be safe.

"Why does the Queen want to meet me?" Sookie was eyeing Leery with interest. Eric had told her a little of the politics of vampires. He'd mentioned the Queen in passing. And what she had learnt from Bill helped her to connect some of the dots. But for the Queen of Louisiana to want to meet her was probably not a good thing.

"That is for her to explain," Leery smiled. He was almost upon them now. "But you need to come with me now."

"She's not going anywhere with you." Sam was preparing to fight. Sookie could hear his thoughts and knew that he was about to lunge at the vampire.

"No, Sam." She placated. She put her hand on his chest, trying to stop him from doing something stupid.

"Sook," Sam's eyes were pleading.

"He's going to do something to the babies," she said softly. Her eyes were sad as they connected with Sam's. She saw his anger burning there, as well as the grim acknowledgement that she was right. He realised then how stupid it had been of him to leave the bar with her at all. He should have kept her there and called Eric to let him know the situation. Now he had really gotten her into trouble.

"Don't blame yourself, Sam. This would have happened one way or another. I was stupid to think I'd get away from all of this vampire business." She gave him a sad smile.

"Sook, don't go with him."

"I have to."

"That's right. You do. Don't worry, Mr Merlotte. We will take good care of Miss Stackhouse." Leery gestured with his hand and the three other vampires emerged from the darkness. Sam looked around, shocked. This was going from bad to worse.

"Sookie," Sam tried again. He was feeling desperate.

"I have to go, Sam." Sookie moved closer to hug him. Sam felt shocked that she could be so calm. What was going on. As Sookie pulled him to her Sam felt her mouth close in on his ear. "Calm Eric as soon as you can," she whispered before kissing his cheek and pulling away. Sam tried to protest but Sookie was quickly grasped by the vampires and escorted away.

Sam was left standing in the car park of his bar watching where Sookie had last been. Not only was he concerned about her wellbeing, but he was certain that his life had just been shortened quite significantly. How the hell was he going to break this to Eric?

**I'm nearly finished the next chapter, so you wont have long to wait. Hope you liked it. What do you think is going to happen next? Is Sam about to be ripped limb from limb? Is Sookie going to be ok? And what on earth does the Vampire Queen of Louisiana want with Sookie Stackhouse of Bon Temps? Keep reading to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Telepath and Vampire Born Chapter 8**

**And here is part 8! Boy oh boy is Sookie in a pickle. What happened to that nice quiet life she was living? Can Eric save her? And where is she going? And why is she going there? And does she actually need saving? Dear me, so many questions! Read and Review. Oh, and not mine. Sorry. I'd be nicer to them. **

Sam Merlotte was desperately trying to get hold of Eric Northman. The phone line to Fangtasia kept ringing out. No one was answering. No one appeared to be there. Eric's direct line wasn't being answered either, nor was his cell. Sam was getting desperate.

Despite the fact that his own bar was busy and he was needed out there, he could not just go back to work while Sookie was being led off into the darkness by some unknown vampires. She could get hurt. Or her babies could get hurt. Sam couldn't let that happen. He felt so helpless. He felt like he'd let her down. And not he felt like strangling Eric.

If it hadn't been for that damn vampire Sookie would never have been in any of this mess. Stupid vampires and their stupid vampire politics. This was probably some vendetta against Eric himself and now Sookie was being used as leverage. These vampires were going to _use _her to get to Eric and the damn Viking wasn't even answering his calls! Sam growled in frustration.

Sam paced his office, his phone in his hand. He stared down at the buttons wracking his brain for someone to call. How could he get a hold of Eric? Deciding that he would have to keep trying, he dialled Fangtasia again and listened to the phone as it rang. He _had _to help Sookie.

…

Sookie forced herself to stay calm as Leery and the other vampires led her across the Merlotte's car park towards the road. Leery kept a gentle hand on her lower back, guiding her. Sookie wished he'd take it away but didn't want to say anything. It was so dark and she was afraid she would lose her footing. She only hoped they wouldn't make her walk far.

Before she could even ask where they were going they were approaching a limo. The shiny black car was parked on the side off the road, just down from Merlotte's. Sookie must have looked puzzled.

"We weren't going to make you walk all that way," Leery smiled, guessing what she'd been thinking. "Hop in." He held the door open to her.

Sookie, figuring there was no other choice, allowed Leery to usher her into the limo. She slid along the leather seat and heard the door close behind her. Leery didn't follow her. Looking around the spacious interior her eyes fell on a very welcome sight.

"Eric!" She threw herself at the Viking, feeling the car start up.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked as a greeting. His hands immediately fell to her belly, feeling their sons. "Our boys?" His voice was tight, his rage barely contained.

"I'm ok. I think they're fine. I haven't felt them all night." Sookie gave him a fearful look. Eric pulled her tightly to himself.

"Why did you go with them?" He asked. He was clearly angry that she'd been captured.

"Like I had a choice Eric!" Sookie scolded. "They would have hurt me, or the babies. Or Sam. I _had _to come." She allowed Eric to slide her onto the seat beside him. He maintained contact, never stopping from touching her.

"You made a wise decision. You are right. They would have hurt Sam." Eric said no more. Sookie gazed at her lover, taking in his stony features. There was something he wasn't telling her. Something big. And she was worried.

"Where are we going, Eric?" She asked, her hand tightening around his.

"To the Queen." Came his short reply. Sookie growled in frustration.

"Eric! What is going on?" She would have stamped her foot if she could have. She hated when Eric kept things from her. It always led to trouble.

"The Queen has just found out about you and the babies. She wants to see you. She wants to know more."

"Why would she care about a pregnant girl from Bon Temps?" Sookie's head was spinning. She felt nauseous.

"Sookie, you are pregnant by vampire. And you are a telepath. Do you not realise what a valuable commodity these children would be?" Eric looked at her incredulously, as though this should have been the first thing she thought of when considering their children.

"No I did not. I was thinking that it was wonderful that we were having two healthy babies. I wasn't thinking about how they might be used to further some vampire's agenda." Her voice was like steel as she stared down at Eric angrily.

"Of course you didn't, dear Sookie." Eric stroked her cheek gently. The car bumped along beneath them and Sookie had to control the urge to vomit. Her anxiety wasn't helping things. Eric gave her a long look, his expression softening. He was picking up on her unease.

"You must calm yourself Sookie." He told her gently. His fingers were caressing her arm, calming her. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." His voice was firm, confident. Sookie didn't want to glance at his eyes, knowing that she would see his real concern there. She wanted to believe that everything was going to be fine, but something in her said that this was just the beginning of their troubles.

…

The limo pulled to a stop outside of the Queen's residence. Leery opened the door and stepped back as a very tense Viking emerged. Eric reached back to aid Sookie to her feet. The pregnant telepath allowed herself to be shielded from the vampires by Eric. The tall blonde used his body to guard Sookie. Knowing that they had no choice, he followed Leery to the entrance. The large door swung open and yet more vampire guards awaited them inside.

Sookie was overwhelmed by the sheer elegance of the Queen's home. It was immaculately furnished, everything in its place. And even the guards looked perfect. Dressed in black suits, all of them were handsome and strong. Sookie had no doubt that if they wanted to keep her there they would. Even Eric would have no power over this many vampires. And he was subject to the Queen. If it was her bidding Sookie would have to stay. Sookie swallowed nervously.

They were led to a large "sun room". Of course, no sun had ever touched this room, but it was brightly lit and furnished with lounges and a pool. Under normal circumstances Sookie might have found it quite pleasant. She took a seat on day bed and made room for Eric to join her. The tall man sat beside his mate, his hand resting possessively on her thigh. Leery grinned at them and left the room.

"Eric-" Sookie started, about to try and find a way out of this.

"Sookie, hush." Eric placed his fingers over her lips. "Listen to me. Do not tell her more than she asks. Be polite. Be respectful. Do not implicate any of your friends. Do not tell her when you are due. Or where you are having them. This is imperative. Do you understand?" He gazed deeply into her brown eyes, pleading with her to understand.

"Ok, Eric. I trust you." She gave him a sincere, if shaky smile. Eric leant forward and captured her lips with his own. He kissed her passionately, his hands cupping her face.

A delicate cough behind them startled them apart. Eric pulled back slowly, his eyes lingering on Sookie's. Finally he turned and greeted his queen.

"You're majesty." He said formally, giving a slight bow.

"How sweet you are, Eric. With your human. Quite the doting father to be, aren't you." She gave the couple a winning smile before lounging opposite them. She seemed completely at ease. Sookie, however, was unable to relax. She knew it was all a game with vampires. Luring their pray into a false sense of complacency.

"And welcome, Miss Stackhouse. I believe that greetings are well overdue. Our dear Sheriff here has neglected to introduce us. I am Sophie-Anne Leclerc." She didn't offer a hand and Sookie made no move to stand. She was in no position to be climbing to her feet constantly anyway.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure." She smiled politely. She didn't want to appear rude but she was still unsure of what was going to happen here.

"Oh yes. The pleasure is all mine, believe me." Sophie-Anne lay back and watched as Eric took his seat once more.

"What do we owe to the pleasure of this summons?" Eric asked cordially. His body was still hyper tense, and Sookie knew that he was bracing himself for anything. It gave her a wash of warm feelings, knowing that Eric would do anything to protect her and the babies. But watching Sophie-Anne made her realise just how at the whims of this vampire they were. She had power over Eric. For the first time Sookie realised that she and Eric would never be free of vampire hierarchy. Even if they left Louisiana there would be another King or Queen somewhere that Eric would be obliged to owe allegiance to.

"I'm not happy with you, Eric." The Queen spoke sharply. She gave him a harsh look and Sookie caught a glimpse of fang.

"Your majesty?" All politeness and shock from Eric.

"Cut the shit, Viking. You should have told me that you'd knocked up a telepath. Do you realise how stupid I look to the rest of the royalty? I had to find out from Dallas! Fucking _Dallas! _Do you know how much I hate that guy?"

"I'm very sorry, your majesty. It did not seem important." Eric's words were callus. Sookie felt a sting as he seemingly brushed aside the importance of their children. She reminded herself that this was an act. To placate the Queen.

"Like I'll believe that. You were keeping it from me. I don't like secrets, Eric." The Queen gave a very petulant look at Eric. Sookie was shocked. She had not expected such casual, undignified behaviour from royalty. Not that she'd had much experience with royalty. But she'd certainly never expected _this. _

"I wasn't intentionally keeping it from you." Eric once again attempted to placate the Queen. Sophie-Anne waved her hand, dismissing him.

"Now Sookie, dear. I want to know _all _about _you. _How far along are you? What are you having? Do they have your special abilities?" Sophie-Anne fired the questions off one after the other. Sookie felt a little dazed. She took a moment before answering, remembering Eric's warnings. He was tense beside her.

"Well, your Highness." Sookie stumbled over the formality, not quite knowing what she ought to say. "I'm having boys."

"Boys! As in more than one?" Leclerc cocked an impressed eyebrow at Eric. "Twins. How delicious. And do they have _abnormalities._" Off Sookie's offended look. "Oh, you know. Talents?"

"I don't think they do. It's a little early to tell."

"Of course, of course. Have to wait til the little critters are born. How silly of me." Leclerc levelled an analytical stare on Sookie. "And when will that wondrous date be, might I ask?"

Sookie swallowed hard. Eric had told her not to share this piece of information. But how could she avoid answering? Should she lie? She was a terrible liar.

"I'm not sure." She answered. It wasn't a total lie. Because of the advanced rate of her pregnancy she wasn't able to get a very good due date from Ludwig. But she did know that it was soon. Of course, Sophie-Anne didn't need to know that. Sookie glanced at the door longingly.

"Don't know? How could you not know? Surely you know when 9 months are up. Even _I _know that."

"I'm afraid not." Sookie said with an apologetic smile. She shrugged, trying to brush it off. "You have a beautiful home." She tried, changing the subject. Sophie-Anne Leclerc waved her hand, dismissing her.

"What I would like to know is how a vampire manages to get a girl pregnant."

Both Sookie and Eric were silent under Leclerc's scrutiny. Neither knew how to answer. Neither knew how it was possible. It had just happened. And despite their numerous discussions on the fact, along with Ludwig's rather hazy explanations, they were no closer to knowing the truth about how Sookie had become impregnated by a dead man.

"It is a fascinating thing. I would like to have you looked over." Sophie-Anne seemed oblivious to their discomfort. She continued to train her eyes on Sookie's belly, causing the blonde to shift uncomfortably.

"That will not be necessary, Majesty." Eric said. His voice was firm, but almost questioning. He didn't appear to want to get her off guard.

"Why not?" Leclerc gave him a haughty look.

"Sookie has a doctor. She is being seen to. I see no reason for her to undergo any further examinations."

"You don't? Well I want to know when those babies are coming." Leclerc stood then, glaring down at Eric. She had every air of a spoiled child about to throw a tantrum.

"Indeed, Majesty. However, the stress may hurt the babies." Eric's entire body was showing an air of relaxation but Sookie could feel his tension humming along the bond.

"Is that so?" Leclerc turned her eyes on Sookie once more, directing the question at her.

"Stress…can be known to effect babies still in the womb." Sookie managed. She could feel her body shaking with tension as it was.

"We wouldn't want that. Would we? How do you suppose we should go about this then?"

"Go about what, Majesty?"

"I am very interested in these babies, Eric. I want them. If they are to have special powers I am sure you can understand my interest. It is unheard of for a vampire to reproduce in the _traditional _way. I need to know if it is just you with this ability or if it has to do with your human's uniqueness."

"Majesty," Eric started, wanting to somehow assure the Queen that there was nothing special about his unborn children.

"Shut up, Eric. I don't want any more of your sugar coated lies. I know that there is something special about these babies. I will have them." Leclerc stamped her foot petulantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your majesty, don't I have any say in this? You cant just take my babies from me." Sookie had heard just about enough. She didn't want some demented vampire telling her what to do. And she certainly wasn't going to allow her to take her children away.

To her credit, Leclerc merely glared at Sookie in shock. She seemed at a loss for words. Eric grabbed Sookie's hand, trying to quiet her. But the damage had been done.

"Do you know who I am?" Leclerc bellowed, her voice taking on a high screeching quality. Sookie jerked away from her livid face. "I am the Queen of Louisiana."

"That's all good and well, but it doesn't mean anything to a waitress from Bon Temps. You may be the vampire Queen of Louisiana, but you aren't the Queen of me. I don't owe you anything." Sookie's voice was calm, but certain. She was going to stand her ground on this one.

"Sookie," Eric hissed, trying to quiet her. Sookie ignored him, pulling herself shakily to her feet.

"No, Eric. I'm not going to be bullied. She's your boss, not mine. And these are _our _babies. They don't belong to anyone. They cant be taken off us." She turned to Leclerc.

"I didn't want to come here tonight. I was practically kidnapped by your men. But I went along with it out of politeness. But you could show me the same curtesy. You cant just demand someone's babies. You cant claim some right to a life. That isn't how things are done. And if you expect to _mainstream _you should probably acknowledge some of our customs. You aren't above the law Miss Leclerc." Sookie's arms crossed over her bulge.

Sophie-Anne Leclerc had never felt more livid. Or speechless. It had been centuries, if ever, that a human had spoken to her the way that this, this _country bumpkin _had just spoken to her. She couldn't fathom where she got her nerve from.

Eric stood abruptly and took Sookie by the arm. He propelled her towards the door.

"We should leave. Majesty." He offered a small bow as he departed.

Still completely speechless, Leclerc watched the Area 5 Sheriff exit. She was not finished with Sookie Stackhouse.

…

Eric had flown them back to Sookie's home. It had been somewhat of a shock. Not to mention awkward with her belly. But he'd gotten them back safely and quickly, which was what Sookie had wanted. Now safe in her home she felt more at ease and allowed herself to relax. She watched Eric pacing her front room restlessly.

"Eric."

"You went to work this evening, didn't you?" He demanded, turning on her. Sookie let out a disbelieving snort.

"_That _is what you want to talk about? Not the fact that we were abducted, threatened and are now possibly being watched?"

"You told me you wouldn't work evenings."

"Sam needed me."

"I care not of Merlotte or his needs. You are mine and you promised me. You risked yourself. You risked our babies." Eric was formidable.

"Is that all you care about? Our babies. Are these children just another commodity to you? Was this really all about having some mystical telepath/vampire hybrid? You bastard! You really are just as cold as you seem. I knew I should have trusted my instincts." Sookie felt tears welling in her eyes. Exhaustion, fear and frustration were mounting and she felt overwhelmed by it all. There was a twinge in her belly.

"Don't say these things, Sookie. You know they are not true." Eric tried to approach her. She needed to calm herself. She was becoming too emotional and upset. He could feel it along the bond.

"Did you ever really love me?" She asked in a pitiful voice.

Eric looked at her hard for a long time. He was silent, taking in her tearstained face, the roundness of her body. How could he _not _love her. Rather than speak he closed the space between them and took her into his arms. Sookie sobbed against his broad chest, relishing the feel of his long arms embracing her.

"Dearest Sookie, of course I love you. I have since the first time you opened that troublesome mouth of yours and sassed me." He gave her a gentle smile. "And of course I love our sons. I merely feel concern for you and for them. And now our troubles may have gotten worse. Sophie-Anne can be ruthless. What she wants, she is used to getting. She will send more men after you." He looked so grim. Sookie's belly flip flopped painfully, her stomach cramping. She rubbed at it soothingly.

"I don't want to live my life in fear, Eric. And I don't want our sons to be the objects of some crazed vampire's desire. You need to sort this out. I don't care what you do, you need to stop her." Sookie had decided once and for all to hand over the reins of the vampire world to the Viking. She meant it when she said that she didn't know what he had to do, only that he did it. Her stomach cramped again, stealing her breath.

"I will work something out." Eric said solemnly. Just then Sookie cried out in pain. Eric steadied her, his gaze concerned. "What is wrong?"

"Eric?" Sookie's voice was strained. She tried to catch her breath.

"Do you need a seat? A doctor? What is wrong?" Eric's voice was rising with his panic.

"I think I've gone into labour."

**Well that's the end of that. Labour? Did she say labour? This cant be good. Can it? And what about that pesky queen? Is she going to be causing trouble for our dear couple? Let us hope not. Only one more chapter to go, but fear not. The third in this series is already writing itself in my head. Read and Review and make it all come that much quicker!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Of Telepath and Vampire Born Chapter 9**

**The final instalment. Yes, it is shortish, but it is poignant. Thankyou ever so much for reading this series. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please read and review. I don't own them. And thanks again.**

Sookie Stackhouse was content. Life, with all of its ups and downs and ins and outs, seemed to be wonderful. It didn't seem to matter that a mad Queen had nearly destroyed her pregnancy, her relationship or her life. It didn't seem to matter that Eric had disappeared for several nights immediately after the birth of their sons. Or that the Queen in question had met an unexpected, unexplainable death.

No, Sookie decided to stay completely ignorant to those things. Instead she was cherishing being a mum. As terrifying and hard as parenthood was, she felt that something inside her was telling her what to do. Instincts she didn't know she had were kicking in and making things easier. What she had never known she knew how to do, she somehow instinctively knew how to do them. Like breast feeding. And soothing a squalling baby.

Labour had definitely been an experience. As wonderful as it had been it was certainly not something she was keen to do again anytime soon. But it had been worth the pain to see her babies. And to see Eric's face. He had stood there beside her, holding her hand, with an expression that can only be described as stern. He had concentrated so fiercely as each contraction wracked its way through her body, and had seemed to be willing the babies right out of her. If she hadn't been in quite so much pain Sookie would have found the whole thing hilarious.

And to see him the first time he held his sons. That had been a memory she would cherish. The Viking Sheriff of Area 5 getting all misty eyed over a tiny, red, squished baby. Yes, that had been worth the pain the trouble and everything. Sookie's heart had filled to bursting as she took in that sight and she found herself glad that she'd been cursed by those witches all those months ago. It seemed worth it now.

She stood at the window of the freshly painted nursery, looking out over the dark yard. It was a beautiful clear night, peaceful and calm. Holding one of her sons in her arms she rocked slowly, gently. He had been having trouble sleeping, crying and fidgeting. But the gentle sway of her body, the soft hum of her voice and the soothing warmth of her body had drifted him off to sleep.

A sound behind her caused her to turn and her breath caught in her throat as she took in her Viking. He stood there, shirtless, freshly roused from slumber, holding their other son. He looked so beautiful like that. Natural. Almost human. But not quite. And it was the not quite that Sookie loved. She loved that this vampire, this _man, _had stood by her. He had pushed through all of the things he didn't understand, that he couldn't admit frightened him, to be a father and to be with her. She felt grateful for that. And she felt warmth spread through her like molten liquid. It didn't escape her notice how sexy he looked.

"Couldn't he sleep?" Eric asked gently. His voice was soft, calm, beautiful.

"No. You?"

"I just woke. I was hoping to find my woman in my bed." He gave her a charming smile. Sookie returned it.

"I had to tend to the babies. I _have _been with them _all _day." She teased. There relationship had not gone unaffected by the hours that Eric kept. It did, however, seem to work well for babies that would not sleep through the night. Sookie was managing to maintain a fairly regular sleep pattern, despite Eric's great needs.

"Sleep, if you need it." Eric placed their son in the crib and reached for the babe in Sookie's arms. She handed him over, placing a gentle kiss on his downy forehead. Eric also kissed the baby before joining him with his brother in the crib. He gazed down at his beautiful boys with pride and love. Sookie sidled up next to him.

"I was thinking we might do something else." Her voice held an invitation. Eric turned to look her in the eye, his lips quirking and his own eyes glinting.

"Is that so?" He captured her lips gently with his own, his tongue seeking hers. They kissed for several long moments before Sookie pulled back.

"It feels like its been so long," she told him, her hands resting on the edge of his pants.

"You only had me last night." Eric was bemused by her re-found amour.

"Well, it feels like it has been forever. You weren't the one who was pregnant, were you." She gave him a sultry smile.

"Let me take you to bed." Eric smiled, taking hold of his woman. The mother of his children. He led her to the bedroom, stripping her of her clothes reverently. Laying her down he moved over her, caressing her body with his fingers. His tongue followed them as he tasted her sweet skin.

"You are wonderful." He purred against her skin. Sookie smiled at him, loving the way his eyes heated her flesh. She reached for him then, pulling him up to meet her lips. They kissed passionately, tongues entwined, fingers caressing, bodies writhing. She worked his pants down his long legs and relished the feel of his hard length nestled between them. There was some urgency to her movements, and yet, she was taking her time. Eric allowed her to set the pace.

"I want you in me." Sookie whispered, her hips arching against his. Eric reached between them, positioning himself. "But…" Sookie's voice trailed off as Eric kissed her. His hips, however, had paused.

"But what?" He asked, his eyebrow cocking quizzically.

"I am wondering if I should start to make you wear protection." She gave him a teasing smile.

"Protection?"

"Yes. I love our boys, but twins is enough. I don't think I could handle any more." She laughed as she took in his expression. "I'm joking, silly." She kissed him playfully.

"Do you think that it could happen again?" Eric's tone was serious. His eyes piercing as he hovered above her.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem likely. But whatever happens, I want to enjoy this." She gave him an encouraging nudge with her hips. Eric nodded slowly, before dipping forward. As his lips claimed hers once more the head of his cock slipped inside her wet heat. Both groaned at their connection as he inched inside. Just as he was about to thrust to the hilt a cry from the next room jolted them both. Their heads swivelled in unison as they looked to the doorway. Their bodies were frozen as their baby cried. Sookie's hands rested on Eric's chest and she felt the muscles quivering there as he controlled himself.

"I have to go to him," she said apologetically. Eric groaned, falling forward and resting his face in the crook of her neck.

"Welcome to parenthood…Dad."

**Well that is that. All done. Finished. Hope you enjoyed it. There will be a follow up…**_**eventually. **_**Not right away. Need to finish a few other projects first, but keep and eye out for it. I hope you've enjoyed the story. It's been a fun one to write. Something a bit different. You've all been so brilliant with your reviews. I hope that that continues. I do so love a good review. Its my one weakness. Anyway, thanks again. Read and Review. You know the deal. **


End file.
